


A Date by the Seaside

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Day 10: Eros and Agape, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Seaside Festival, Yuruuriweek2017, non-canon timeline, yuruuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is invited on a date by Katsuki Yuuri after practicing at the same ice rink in Portland, not expecting to find a boyfriend out of casual date.Day 10: “Eros and Agape”, First Date and First Kiss





	A Date by the Seaside

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for my fave rarepair that needs more content. This fic is based in my home state of Oregon, so obviously not along the canon timeline. I hope you enjoy!

Yuri Plisetsky is fully aware he has a date with his rink mate, Katsuki Yuuri, after morning practice.

 

It started a couple of weeks ago. Moving from St. Petersburg to Portland, Oregon had been a big step but after feeling his career is falling into a slump after two Grand Prix gold medals are not acceptable for the eighteen-year-old. He refuses to become his former rink mate, Victor Nikiforov. To avoid such a travesty, Yuri made his farewell to Yakov and signed under a rookie coach from the United States. It's a risk but better than the path of boredom he was starting.

 

Three months is how long it's been since Yuri moved to Portland. His rink mate, Yuuri, has been there two months but Yuri hadn't even noticed him until the older skater introduced himself a couple weeks ago and offered to meet him for coffee before practice. It wasn't a date but soon became a daily ritual as Yuri decided he liked this cute, shy, Japanese man from Hasetsu. He knows Yuuri has competed in the Grand Prix Final before and has medaled silver but didn't expect him to be kind and strangely enticing for being eight years older and in the same boat as him in wanting to change his career around.

 

As if his thoughts had been read, Yuuri has asked him if he'd like to go on a date while on one of the coffee trips. A real one to the festival on the coast. Yuri was reluctant at first but decided it couldn't hurt. He is attracted to Yuuri, so why not give him a shot?

 

So we end up here, Yuri is practicing the end of his free skate before he's free to leave and meet Yuuri afterward to take a rental car for the drive to the coast. It doesn't take long but their coach takes their time lecturing them both where their programs need improving. With some of the lectures noted, both skaters leave the ice and pack up.

 

“How long do you get the car?” Yuri asks.

 

“Until tomorrow morning. So if we decide to stay the night in Lincoln City, it won't matter,” When he gets a dubious look from Yuri, Yuuri clarifies, “The festival runs until 11 PM. We might wanna just get hotel rooms and crash afterward.”

 

Yuri makes a sound of understanding, now that the intentions are clearer while heading to the car.

 

...

 

For an hour and a half long drive, there's not much to do other than talk.

 

The car is pretty basic and both men don't want to mess with the radio. Yuuri is prepared for a trip to the coast with a bag in the back filled with sunscreen, water bottles for both of them, towels and swimsuits since he wasn't sure if Yuri wanted to go on the beach or not. Yuri has no plans for the beach except for fireworks so the swimsuits are unnecessary.

 

The first hour is spent discussing their programs for the season, small talk. Yuuri's theme is 'beginnings' this year while Yuri has no idea on a theme except for the elements of his skate. Sure, he's picked music that is meaningful to him but really doesn't know what 'theme' they would portray. In other words, he's just as stuck as he was last year.

 

It isn't until they are not far from the beach, passing Otis Cafe, that Yuuri says, “I chose my theme because I've experienced a lot of beginnings this year. I returned to skating, I moved into a new city and I'm going on a date for the first time in years. For me, my life has started from scratch... It's hard returning to a sport after two years. I hope you don't fall into the hole I did.”

 

Yuri repeats that in his head a few times, considering his own life for inspiration since he can relate to Yuuri. The rest of the car ride is quiet until they reach Lincoln City and Yuri announces, “I'm going to pay for our tickets and food, don't worry about paying for anything.”

 

Yuri immediately argues, “Um, no you're not. I know this is a date but I wanna pay for my own stuff. It's no fun if we don't split the cost.”

 

“Then, let's compromise,” Yuri is listening as Yuuri is trying to find a parking spot in the ten-hour parking zone, “I'll pay for the tickets. You pay for the food. We'll pay for our own souvenirs, okay?”

 

The smile Yuuri gives him makes Yuri unable to say no; his cute charm he's oblivious of drives Yuri crazy sometimes but this isn't one of those times.

 

Once parked and sunscreen applied, Yuuri carries the bag around of their essentials and they walk to the ticket booth for entry to the festival. It's mostly on the beach, so both are grateful to have changed into sandals. The coast is a lot cooler than in the city because of the slight breeze. Yuuri shivers a bit but it's comfortable for Yuri. At the ticket booth, Yuuri pays and their hands are both stamped.

 

The festival is packed since they arrived at noon. Yuri is a bit overwhelmed until he feels a hand take his own.

 

Yuri turns to Yuuri, who squeezes his hand and offers, “Carnival games first?”

 

Yuri smiles and nods.

 

…

 

Yuri is terrible at carnival games and he knows it. It's easy to tell Yuuri he doesn't want to play any until a large cat plushie almost stops him in his tracks. It looks exactly like his kitty at home, Potya.

 

“You want the plushie, don't you?” Yuuri asks, smirking.

 

“Yeah, I'm gonna give it a shot.” Yuri lets go of his hand to get his wallet. The game is darts. If you can pop two balloons out of the three darts you're given, you get a small prize. The large prize takes three balloons. Yuri has paid for the three darts and nervously aims; the darts are light in his hands.

 

Yuuri gives some advice, “Aim higher than your target. They make the darts top heavy here.”

 

A dart is let loose and misses. Yuri pouts and takes Yuuri's advice for the second and third dart, hitting both. The small prize is a piglet plushie; it's cute but not what Yuri was aiming for. Seeing the disappointment, Yuuri gets out his wallet and looks like he's gonna try.

 

“Katsudon, what are doing?” Yuri questions his motive.

 

“If I can get two balloons, we can trade up for the kitty. If I get three, I'll trade you for your plushie.” Yuuri says before paying the five dollars for the three darts. Yuri watches with joy, never having had a guy do this for him before.

 

Yuuri aims and throws, the first balloon pops. Yuri holds his breath as the second pops. When the third pops, Yuri hugs Yuuri with a cheer. Yuuri giggles and hugs back as the bored clerk gets down one of the big cat plushies. They stop hugging in order to get the toy and trade, both happy with their new toys.

 

Yuuri's stomach growls and Yuri smirks, asking, “Hungry?”

 

With a hand running through his hair, Yuuri responds, “Yeah, I'm hungry. Let's eat something.”

 

Yuri is the one to take Yuuri's hand this time, leading him towards the food booths.

 

…

 

The burgers are delicious. Not as good as homemade katsudon or pirozhki but close. They're sitting in the eating area on the beach with their food at a secluded table. Yuri is watching Yuuri for awhile. Not just to watch him but to occupy himself while thinking of conversation. Yuri has some questions but isn't sure if they're date appropriate because they're serious questions. Not that he wants to admit it, Yuri is still unsure why Yuuri even started asking him out to coffee let alone a date like this one.

 

Sensing the distress, Yuuri stops eating and finally asks, “You've been staring at me. Is something wrong?”

 

Yuri shakes his head, assuring, “It's nothing...” Yuri reconsiders and decides to just ask about it, “We've been rink mates for two months; why did you start asking me to coffee only three weeks ago?”

 

Yuuri turns a little flush in his cheeks and says, “... What if I said I was intimidated to be your friend because you're really attractive?”

 

“Huh?” Yuri makes the confused sound.

 

“R-really! I would have asked you to coffee earlier but I was scared you'd turn me down in a second. I wanted to be friends but... I kinda fell for you during the coffee trips. I didn't want to pressure you so I waited until the festival before asking you out.” Yuuri admits.

 

“So, you liked me for months but wasn't sure I'd want to be around you?” Yuri deducts from that.

 

“Well, yeah. You're young so I wasn't sure you'd be interested. I'd be happy with even being friends because you're so strong, mentally and physically. I admire that so much because it took me so long to get on the level you're at in such a short time,” Yuuri tries to play off his embarrassment, “You don't have to go out with me after this. We can go back to how we were-”

 

“But I want to do this again,” Yuri interrupts, “I'm really having a good time being with you... Actually, I don't want to be just friends when we return to Portland. I really like you, so please don't think I look down on you.”

 

They gaze at each other, Yuuri in surprise and Yuri in hopefulness. Yuuri soon smiles and gives Yuri a nod in agreement to the request.

 

“So, we're a couple?” Yuuri suggests.

 

“Yeah, we are,” Yuri confirms.

 

“Then, shouldn't we be doing date things like asking about each other?” It comes out as a chuckle from Yuuri since both of them have done most of that in the past three weeks and because Yuri throws a french fry at him for the joke. The result is a small food fight before they decide on what they should do to pass the time until fireworks.

 

…

 

Hours pass of wandering through the festival while holding hands. There are stops to souvenirs shops and some impulse buys to add to their bags. There's a too flirty clerk that results in Yuri wrapping an arm around Yuuri's waste; Yuuri blushes heavily at the contact and the clerk gets the message with an empathetic smile. When they leave the store, Yuri blushes when Yuuri returns the contact by wrapping an arm back.

 

The sunsets over the ocean and people are gathering for the firework display that happens once the sun fully sets. Yuuri and Yuri find a nice spot to watch the fireworks, setting up their beach towels so they can relax next to each other.

 

Yuri has almost fallen asleep while laying down until Yuuri says, “Thank you for going out with me.”

 

“No problem,” Yuri is a bit drowsy replying, “I had a good time, too... We should do something like this again. Maybe not the beach but something in town?”

 

“So, you want a second date?”

 

Yuri gives him a half-glare, “Of course I do, Katsudon. You're... my boyfriend now, right?”

 

Yuuri's joking smile falls and turns him flushed again while confirming, “S-Sure, that is the goal.”

 

Yuri offers a hand and commands, “Then lay down and relax with me. “

 

That hand is taken and Yuuri lies down on his towel. While relaxing, the stars start to appear and the crowd is larger than before. The fireworks will start any minute.

 

“Hey, Katsudon.”

 

“Yeah?” Yuuri turns to him.

 

“There is something boyfriends do we haven't done yet.” Yuri deadpans.

 

Now it's Yuuri's turn to give him a dubious look and sit up on his towel. Yuri clarifies, “We haven't kissed yet. Not to go too fast but the mood is right.”

 

Yuuri has to cover his mouth to stop a chuckle, “You think I'm the type to kiss on the first date.”

 

Yuri sits up and gets close, “I don't know, are you?”

 

They're inches from each other and both faces flush a little. Both can hear the first firework fire off and the awes of the crowd from the bright blue blast. While everyone else is in awe of the light show, two pairs of lips meet for seconds before pulling away. Neither is sure who leaned in first but neither can help but meet lips again while colorful blasts light up the sky above them. A first kiss followed by a passionate second.

 

Both are almost gasping for air when they pull away; Yuri shyly wipes his mouth while Yuuri adjusts his glasses back into place.

 

“That was... amazing.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Yuri cuddles close and whispers, “I wanna go home after the fireworks. You can stay at my apartment if you'd like.”

 

Yuuri nods, “Sure, a sleepover sounds fun.”

 

With both in agreement, they cuddle while watching the fireworks. In this moment, Yuri has decided on his theme for the season. “Endings” because of the many ends that Yuri has already made. An ending to feeling stuck in his career, ending his uncertainty about leaving home and the ending this date has given him. An ending to feeling like he's missing something, he's ending feeling lonely with Yuuri.

 

 

Right now, Yuri is happy to be cuddling his new boyfriend and being blissfully unaware of the expensive parking ticket both are going to have to pay for being at the festival for more than ten hours.


End file.
